The following publications are believed to represent the current state of the art:
U.S. Pat. Nos.: 8,068,659; 7,889,907 and 5,963,660; and
U.S. Published Patent Application Nos.: 2009/0043533; 2007/0173966; 2007/0034313 and 2004/0031567.